Morgana's Heir
by lolawaspdancer
Summary: Harry leaves the events of fifth year behind him. He starts to train and discovers his mighty inheritance Warning- does contain Dumbledore and Weasley bashing! Infrequent strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**Chapter one- Training**

Harry was back at Privet Drive for another summer. His fifth year had been and gone, and what was he left with? A dead godfather and huge amounts of anger (mostly directed at Dumbledore). Harry sighed and got out of his uncles car and went around to the boot to get his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. He had let Hedwig out at Kings Cross so that she wouldn't be stuck in the trunk. He wheeled his trunk up to his room, or prison, for the summer. However as soon as he had sat on his bed his uncle voice broke the peaceful silence, "BOY! Get down here now!" Harry sighed once again and made his decent down the stairs into the sitting room where the Dursleys were waiting.

Harry entered the sitting room and saw that his uncle and aunt were waiting expectantly on the couch whereas Dudley was just watching the TV again, not paying Harry the slightest bit of attention. Aunt Petunia was the first to speak, "Listen to me boy; we don't want any of your freakishness this summer. You will stay in your room unless you need the bathroom. I will bring you up your meals and you eat in your room. If you do this we will leave you alone this summer and will not ask you to do any chores. Ok?" Harry was in shock! His auntie and uncle were being nice to him, well as nice as they got… He nodded dumbly then headed back up to hiss room. A whole summer of freedom to do what ever he wanted as long as he stayed in his room. A plan quickly formulated in his mind, he would spend this holiday training so that when he next met Voldemort he would be able to actually fight rather than hiding behind Dumbledore and the aurors. Harry reached his bedroom and immediately began to write a letter to Hermione:

Dear Hermione

I would just writing to you ask a quick question, do you know whether or not Flourish and Blotts has a catalogue or order list so that I can start to read up on next years material. I really want to be able to do well on my NEWTs so that I can become an auror. And I am really sorry that I dragged into the mess in the DoM. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.

Your friend

Harry

Harry rolled the letter up and whistled for Hedwig. She arrived about one minute later and looked at her human in a caring way. He was her human and that meant to she had to look after him. Harry smiled at her and said "Hey girl, can you deliver to Hermione for me? And stay around after you have delivered it so that she can reply" Hedwig looked at him as if to say "Of course I can stupid" Harry smiled at her again and let her out his window. He then started to think about the training plan that he about to force upon himself. He knew that he was weak, physically, his stamina levels weren't high enough to last in a real duel and his knowledge of spells, both offensive and defensive was severely lacking. The only good things about him that would serve him well in a duel were that he was fast and that he had lightening fast reaction times. Both of these traits had been developed in his childhood when he had to run away from Dudley's gang and dodge punches from both his uncle and cousin. These two skills were useful for getting away but didn't help him very much on a duel itself. Harry decided to start his training then and there by doing some physical training. He cleared a space on the floor and started to stretch. He made one of his goals become more flexible. He had spent about an hour and a half stretching his body when he heard a tapping on his window. Harry let Hedwig back in, relived her of her load and fed her some of her owl treats before letting her fly over to her cage to rest. He then turned his attention to Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry

I am so glad you are finally taking an interest in your studies! I am so worried about our NEWTs this year; they are going to be so hard! I have sent you the latest Flourish and Blotts catalogue, so that you can order as many books as you wish! All you need to do is tick the books you want, and spend Hedwig off with the appropriate amount of money. Your books should arrive a couple of hours later if they aren't busy. Harry, nobody blames you for what happened at the ministry, don't you dare start blaming yourself.

Love

Hermione

Harry shook his head at Hermione's letter; it was obvious that she didn't know the full story. She didn't understand what it was like to be depended on by so many and then fail so badly. He the started to read through the catalogue hoping that in it, he would find the books which could help him win this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**Thank you for all the followers! I think I had first story nerves and thought everyone would think it was terrible. Sorry I took so long to update, Christmas kind of got in the way...**

Chapter two - Starting the Plan

Harry flicked through the catalogue, ticking off all the books he wanted before rolling it up and sending it off again with Hedwig with a note asking the receiver of the catalogue to just remove the money from his vault. Realising it was late he changed into his night things; his last thought "I have to get new clothes"

Harry woke up the next morning to his alarm clock, He groaned and rolled over to pick up his glasses before he realised that he didn't need them. He was confused; he had always needed his glasses why did that change now? Harry sighed, his life was too confusing. He got up and got ready for his run. Once he was ready he stepped out into the cool morning air, and started to stretch. He did this for about 20 minutes before beginning his run. His run was only actually about 40 minutes long; he just got too tired to run anymore. He arrived back at Privet Drive, and stretched again before heading into the house for a shower. He then nipped downstairs for some food and came back up to his bedroom to discover the two strange owls tapping at the window. He let them in and relived them of their loads, one flew off and the other stayed behind, perching on the window sill, glancing between him and the thick letter it had delivered.

Harry decided to start with the box that had been delivered by the first owl. It had a note on top which told him to tap the box with his wand to remove the shrinking spell. He did this and the box grew to the size of his desk. He opened it up and saw the 35 books he had ordered, subjects ranging from protecting the mind and rituals and blood magics. Harry decided to leave them in the box so he could move them later into his trunk. Then he turned to the envelope. Harry picked it up and turned it over to reveal a Gringotts crest. He opened it up to reveal a letter and a small necklace with a strange crest on the end, a large raven engulfed in flames. Harry studied the necklace and the opened up the letter. It read:

Dear Lord Potter

We ask that you come to Gringotts to discuss your inheritance and relevant vaults. The portkey will activate at 1 o clock tomorrow, 3 hours before Mr. Black's will reading. This should give us enough time to go through the paperwork. We express our condolences for our loss.

Silver hook

Gringotts Bank

Harry stared at the letter. What inheritance? What will? Lord?! What the hell was going on, what was Dumbledore keeping from him now? Harry lay the letter down onto his desk and buried his head in his hands. He was so confused, so lost, so angry. He sat like this for an hour or so before remembering the owl sat on his window sill. He penned a quick reply to say that he would be honoured to attend however he didn't understand the sudden appearance of this inheritance, shouldn't he has been informed of this earlier in his life, maybe when he first attended Gringotts? After sending the letter, Harry turned back to his new books and started to take them all out of the box so that they could be ordered and placed into his trunk. Harry then sat at his desk and started to make a study plan for this holiday. This included reviewing everything he should have learnt years 1-5 and expanding this knowledge.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters waiting for the rest of the order to arrive. He was thinking about Harry, about his weapon. He had moulded the boy into his perfect tool, easy to manipulate and control. He already had control of his closest friends by paying them to spy on him and guide him the right direction, the path that had been picked for him. Dumbledore put on his friendly old man face as the order arrived. When they had all arrived, Dumbledore stood up and said "I welcome you to this meeting. First let us observe a minute of silence for our fallen friend and warrior, Sirius Black."

This was done, and Dumbledore began talking again; "His will shall be read tomorrow. As Harry will be unable to attend due to security problems, I will be taking his place and will recount any information to him. Now Severus would you please tell us about Voldemort's latest movements and plans?" The man in question sneered and replied "Nothing, the Dark Lord does nothing. No raids no attack plans. He is currently in his private rooms meditating to gain access to Potters mind. However he has encountered some external barriers which he is having trouble breaking through."

This causing mutters to ripple through the group. What could the external influence be? Dumbledore raised his hands and the room was quiet. "I'm sure we can find this external source, maybe tomorrow after the will reading we can visit Harry and I will check his mind. Now we have anymore reports. Remus why don't you start?"

**Please review this chapter. It helps me write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.

**robert32514**- I totally agree

**daniboy95**** – Thank you, hoping to continue with Dumbledore's attitude, big argument is coming up...**

**This chapter is much longer than last two **

**Warning- Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing maybe eventual slash (not haven't decided Help!)**

**Chapter 3- Gringotts**

Harry woke up the next day slightly later than the last two day as he had lost a couple of hours sleep due to a rather nasty nightmare curtsey of the Dark Tosser himself. He went for his early morning run, (that wasn't so early) came back, showered and sat and waited, and waited. He tried to read some more of his books however he was just too nervous. At 5 to 1 he sat on his bed with the port key clutched in his fist. He paced his room for the final five minutes before he felt the familiar tug on his navel. He was off to Gringotts!

However his arrival was far from graceful. He fell down straight away, turning red in embarrassment. A goblin was sat at desk in front of him peering at him. Harry stood up and brushed off his robes, aware of the goblin watching him. When he was done he turned to goblin who stood up and said "Good morning, Mister Potter, welcome to Gringotts. My name is Silver Hook. I am your account manager at the moment. We have a lot to discuss, and not a lot of time to do it. If you please sit down, I will begin." Harry sat at the desk and the goblin did the same. The goblin began speaking again. "Mister Potter, I would like to perform an inheritance ritual on you to determine which houses you are related to, and then we can discuss your vaults. It only requires a small amount of blood." Silver Hook handed him a knife, with runes carved into the handle. Before Harry cut himself he asked "What do you mean vaults? I only have one." The goblin smiled at him in a rather evil way and said "You have one that you know about; there are others that you can claim since you are 15. I will explain this after the ritual. Please continue Mister Potter."

Harry cut himself across his palm and allowed the blood to spill into a small silver bowl. After a while the goblin muttered a few words that Harry couldn't understand before turning to the bowl and adding a silver potion to it. The mixture began to bubble and suddenly names started to float out of the bowl. It took nearly 5 minutes for all of the names to come out of the bowl. When the list had finished Harry read the list in wonder and amazement. It read;

_Head of the Ancient House of Potter (Father)_

_Head of the Ancient House of Black (after will reading)_

_Head of the Ancient House of Rotherwood (Mother)_

_Head of the Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father)_

_Head of the Ancient House of Le Fey (Magic's chosen one)_

_Heir to the Ancient House of Slytherin _

_Heir of the Ancient House of Longbottom_

Harry let out a long whistle. That couldn't be possible that he was Head of that many families. And Le Fey? That was Morgana's line. Morgana was dark so did that mean that he was too? Silver Hook interrupted his thinking by clearing his throat and canceling the ritual. Harry blinked and looked at the goblin expectantly, hoping that he could shed some light on the situation to make him a little less confused. The goblin cleared his throat again and said "Well then I guess that means I have a lot of work to do. You now have an official title; you are now Lord Harry James Potter Black Rotherwood Gryffindor Le Fey, heir to Slytherin and Longbottom. Rather long I know but you can leave off your last two names except in oaths. Now I will just get the papers on those vaults sent up to us as well as your rings. Do you have any questions while we wait?" Harry nodded and said "Rotherwood. That name is unknown to me; does it mean that my mother was adopted?" Silver Hook nodded and replied "Yes, your mother was from a pureblood family, a pureblood herself however her parents and older brother were killed in an accident when she was a month old. The title can only be inherited by a male so you can claim the title." Harry hummed in response and sat thinking about this for a while. He realized that he was now a pureblood and a lord. This wasn't what he had expected to happen today. A flash of light later and there was a large pile of papers on Sliver Hooks table with a small leather book on top. Silver Hook lifted the book of the pile and handed it to Harry. "This will tell you a summary of all your estates, properties and vaults, as well as investments and your outgoings" said Silver hook, "Perhaps you would like to read through it so that I can start on this paperwork. Your rings will arrive shortly and once they do we will go and visit a couple of your vaults. The Le Fey one is one that we must visit as there is a ritual within the vault that you must complete." Harry nodded and took the book. Upon opening it he nearly fainted at the words inside.

_Total number of Galleons- 35,642,895,913 _

_Properties _

_-Potter: Lions Manor, Godric Hollow (Spell Damaged), Marauders Den, Penthouse in New York. _

_-Black: Black Manor, Chalet in South France, Apartment in Hong Kong, Island Noir in Caribbean. _

_- Rotherwood: Woodland Castle, cottage in the Forest of Dean, Townhouse in London. _

_- Gryffindor: 25% of Hogwarts Castle, Griffin's Nest, Godrics Castle in Germany._

_- Le Fey: Morganas Manor, Mordreds Castle, Townhouse in Dublin_

_Investments_

_47% of Daily Prophet_

_100% Knockturn Alley_

_20% Diagon Alley_

_38% Nimbus broom company_

_33% Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes_

_65% Pharmaceutical companies (muggle)_

_78% Sports Facility (muggle)_

_Number of Vaults- 48_

_Number of House Elves- 147_

Harry continued to flick through the book, trying to memorize the huge of amounts of information that he needed to know to manage an estate the size that he now owned. Another flash of light, and Harry looked up to see 7 boxes on the desk in front of him. Silver Hook also looked up and proceeded to open up the boxes. In them sat a ring with the family crest on the top. Silver Hook turned to Harry and told him that he might experience to physical changes when the rings bonded to his magic. Harry nodded and picked up the Potter ring (Griffin holding a sword, gold ring) and slid it onto his finger. He then picked up the Gryffindor ring (Lion and Griffin facing away from each other also gold) and at Sliver hook's instruction slid it onto the same finger. The two rings glowed and combined, to form a gold ring with a griffin and a lion facing away from each other with a sword down the middle. He then moved onto the Rotherwood and Black rings which did the same to form a black ring with ring of leaves round the outside with a shield in the middle. The Le Fey ring sat on its own, a sliver ring with a black raven in the middle. The heir rings were place on his other hand, on separate fingers, Harry was only required to where them in a meeting of the nobility of Magic.

After the rings were all on his fingers, Harry felt stronger, more powerful. Sliver Hook also looked shorter than he did when he arrived. Harry asked Sliver Hook to conjure a mirror which he did and all Harry could do was stare at his reflection. The mirror showed him to be much taller- over 6 feet, with long wavy hair that fell past his shoulders. He had gained muscle a well as the gift of proper sight as Harry removed his glasses and threw them in the bin. Harry grinned and turned to Silver Hook who grinned back. Silver hook then asked him to follow his to a private cart which took Harry down into depths of Gringotts bank, enjoying the ride immensely. They stopped the very bottom floor, where Harry saw the vault number 2. It had the same Raven carved onto the front of it as was on his ring. Harry turned to Sliver Hook for some guidance. Silver Hook said "Just place your ring into the raven's mouth and the vault will open for you. Harry did this and heard a lot of internal creaking, then the door slide open to reveal and dark tunnel. Harry entered by himself as Sliver Hook wasn't allowed in.

Harry reached the end of the tunnel and saw a room gently lit with candles **(Think Hogwarts ceiling) **and a book in the center. Harry opened the book and it flew to a page with a ritual on it. Harry followed the instructions as Sliver Hook had told him to on the ride there. He sat on the floor in the middle of a pre drawn circle and started to chant in a language that he didn't understand. The circle on the floor began to glow and Harry felt his magic react. Suddenly he felt himself burning, magic coursed through him and his mind was assaulted with information, spells he didn't know existed, wand less magic, noble society and its behavior, shape shifting, muggle fighting styles and so much more. After what seemed like an eternity the burning stopped and Harry stood shakily. He now knew so much, and was in a bit of daze so he jumped when the wall in front of him opened and a main vault appeared. The Galleons were hidden from view mostly; the walls covered in weapons and wand boxes as well as armor. He chosen a set of light armor that seems to call to him, made of dragon skin and a cloak made of the same material as the Dementors cloaks. He then picked up a bow and arrows with runes curved into them. A sword and dagger later and Harry felt fully fitted out. After another look round he decided another wand would be useful in a fit and picked one up and slid it into a hidden wand holster on his leg. He read the label on the top of the box and with a jolt realized his wand was once Morgana's. Harry stared at the wand box for a few seconds before blinking and walking away, out of the vault to rejoin Sliver Hook.

Silver Hook told him that he had spent over an hour in the vault and that there was only half an hour before the will reading. He offered Harry lunch in his office and Harry accepted. 20 minutes, Harry was shaking Silver Hooks hand and making his way to the main reception to check in to the private waiting area designated for Sirius' will. Harry spent the time with his hood up as he didn't want to be recognized by anyone; however he could have just his new power of shape shifting which was a more advance form of the metamorphous however he could change his animal form as well, creating hybrids by combining species together. 10 minutes later and a goblin who introduced himself as Sharpfang appeared from a door and invited them all into a room for the reading of the will.

**Ohhhhhh! What do you think will happen at the will reading? Will Harry find out that Dumbledore has been manipulating him and paying of his friends to spy on him? What will he do afterwards? Will Dumbledore try to send him back to Privet Drive? Review this chapter please and you can find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. **

**Warning- Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing maybe eventual slash (not haven't decided Help!)**

**Chapter Four- Sirius' Will**

The group of people, which included the Weasley family, Hermione, the Malfoy family and Dumbledore, entered the room, Harry was last and the goblin bowed slightly at him before closing the door and taking his place at his desk. He shuffled some papers and spoke in a slow monotone voice "This is the will of Sirius Orion Black. I shall begin by saying that wands will not be tolerated in this room and if you cast a spell you may be asked to leave. I shall now begin the will:

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being if sound mind and completely sexy body (told I could say that Moony!), declare with my final will, all others before it are to be destroyed and declared false. Firstly I leave 2 million galleons to the Malfoy family as I know the war has been hard on you. However you can only access this money if Draco swears he will not join the Dark Lords service and will remain neutral. Secondly I leave Grimmauld Place to Remus John Lupin with a further 1 million galleons for its upkeep as long as he goes out and buys a new set of robes- you really do need them and you have no excuse now! Thirdly I leave Hermione Granger access to the Black Library as long as she swears to return the money she was given to spy on Harry and swear not to do it again. The same goes for Ginerva and Ronald Weasley except they will get 20% ownership of the Chudley Cannons and the Western Riders each. Dumbledore, I leave you nothing except the knowledge that in my vault is a letter to Harry explaining what you have been doing for him in the past, and what you plan to do in the future. I leave the Wesley twins my share of Zonko's joke Shop in the hope they continue to create pranks that make me laugh beyond the grave. Lastly I leave the rest of the Black estate to my godson, Harry James Potter. Harry, I loved you, and it doesn't matter how I died, I just ask you don't blame yourself. Look after the estate, pup and make your parents proud. _

Sharpfang then looked up and said "I will leave you alone for a while in case there is anything you wish to discuss. He then left and Harry focused on the people in front of him. Hermione was sobbing; Ron and Ginny looked at her in disgust. Dumbledore looked irritated; the twins looked disgusted at their fellow siblings while occasionally sharing looks of joy with each other, the Malfoys sat discussing the will in hushed voices. Harry himself felt disgusted with his friends, they had betrayed him and that was unforgivable. Then Ron seemed to realize he was there and rudely asked "Who the hell are you, you weren't mentioned in the will?" All eyes in the room turned to him and Harry sighed almost silently, this wasn't unexpected but he was hoping to stay unnoticed a little longer. He stood and said "Why Ron, I am surprised you didn't recognize your best friend" with a sneer then pulled down his hood. Everyone in the room gasped at his changed appearance and the aura of power that surrounded him.

Dumbledore stood up and said, in a stern voice that was meant for a five year old "Harry, I am disappointed in you. I asked you stay at Privet drive this year, for your safety and yet you disobey me. You must return home straight away and stay there." Harry laughed at him and replied in a condensing tone "Oh old man you just don't understand do you? I have changed now I will not be your weapon anymore. I have gained my full inheritance and as such I am emancipated so you can't claim to be magical guardian anymore. I will never return to Privet Drive again nor will I return to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place any time soon. Live with it." Then the idiotic Ron stood up and shouted at him "Don't insult Dumbledore like that, you should be ashamed. You have to come live with us so that his plans will work and we can share your money. You're far too rich anyway, you stupid, arrogant…." The reason that he stopped was that he suddenly found a sword resting at his throat. Harry held the sword there while saying "You are not my friend anymore. I will never give you money nor will I return to the Burrow so that these _plans _of yours will never ever happen. You are a coward, a stupid, greedy coward who will not succeed unless he gets his head out of his own arse!" Ron stood there stunned until Ginny screamed out "Get the goblins in here, he has a weapons, make him leave!" Sharpfang walked back in again with Sliver Hook and grinned evilly at her, "Actually Miss" he said "I said no wands were allowed. I never said anything about muggle weapons" Ginny spluttered and sat back down again. "Now" said Sharpfang "Unless you are a Malfoy and Lupin or a Potter, I would ask you to leave now so that we can continue with our business, the relevant documents will be sent to the right people in time. For now though, have a nice day." Goblin guards appeared and ushered them out of the room before closing the doors behind them.

The two goblins sat behind the desk and both shuffled through some papers while muttering to each other in the goblin language. Remus then turned to Harry and cried "Cub! It's so good to see you. What's happened to you, you look so much older and you are definitely taller than me now." Harry laughed and sat down next to Remus. "Yeah" he replied "It's been a hectic morning. I gained my inheritance, got my family rings and gained so much knowledge as well as certain physical features that are hard to miss." They both laughed and then turned back to the goblins that had finished speaking. Sharpfang then said "Mr. Lupin could you sign this please, it passes the deeds of the house over to you." Remus did this and then Silver Hook said to Harry "My lord, you already have the Black ring however you are here because you will need to accept the oath from the Malfoy family if they take it'

Harry nodded; he had worked this much out, and looked over at the Malfoy family. Since Lucius had been put in Azkaban, Draco was head of the family and looked unusually scared. He then, somewhat shakily, said "I wish to take the oath, however instead of remaining neutral; I wish to swear my allegiance to the new Lord Black and that which every side he does." The goblins turned to Harry a question on their faces. Harry nodded again and said "That would be fine, as long as they loyalty as well" Draco nodded back and knelt in front of him. He then swore "I Draco Lucius Malfoy pledge my loyalty and allegiance to Lord Black and promise on my magic to remain on his side of the war. I will not join the Dark lord nor will I take his mark."

"So mote be it" said Harry and a swirl of magic passed between the two of them. Harry then stood and asked Silver Hook how to get to his properties and if there was any more business to deal with. Silver Hook replied "No, we can finish business another time and you simple have to touch the corresponding ring to the properties you wish to visit and will yourself to be there." Harry nodded and placed one of fingers on the Potter/ Gryffindor ring and thought to himself, _"I wish to go to Lions Manor_" and off he popped.

**Hey! Hope you are enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing so that it can get better. Oh and sorry that Harry seemed to have lunch twice but you know, he was hungry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**I have decided against slash as I may write another story in time which has slash in it. This story will include a pairing but I am unsure who Harry should be paired to. He needs a powerful partner, ideas? Also, Harry isn't head of the Longbottom family, Neville is, harry is just the heir until Neville has a child. **

**Chapter 5-Lions Manor.**

Harry arrived and promptly fell over. _Great_, he thought, _you would have thought that with all this new knowledge, I would be able to portkey properly. _He sighed and looked up and gasped. The Lion's Den wasn't just a house, it was a castle. Harry also realized that he clearly wasn't in England anymore as his garden, understatement of the year, wasn't green more a yellow colour with long grasses and trees sparsely spread out in the distance. Harry had seen this scene in geography books when he was in primary school. Africa. The Lion's Den was in Africa. Thank God it was 4 in the afternoon; it was way too hot as it was. Then a house elf popped up in front of him. This elf looked different to the ones in England; it had a darker skin to provide better protection against the sun as well as smaller ears and eyes. The house elf bowed low and said in a deep croaky voice "welcome, master to the lion's den. My name is Kino and I am the head house here. We didn't know you were coming so not all the rooms are clean yet. Dinner will be served at 6, would you like a tour first?" Harry replied "Maybe later, I need to get out of these clothes and into something a little cooler." Kino laughed and the nodded "Master is not used to the hot weather yet. There are some clothes that I will get another house elf to bring to your suite so you can change when we get there. After Harry nodded his consent he popped away to return about 30 seconds later and beckoned Harry forward.

Harry stepped inside the huge castle only to gasp in wonder again at the entrance Hall. The space was elegant, most of the walls were bare, painted in a light cream. There were paintings of members of his family from hundreds of years ago, all watching him silently. Harry stood staring at the beautiful room until he felt a tug on his hand he smiled at the elf and allowed him to lead him on up the grand staircase and along a corridor. At the end was a large set of double doors which opened as they approached. Inside was the biggest bedroom Harry had ever seen in his life. It was a light yellow colour with hints of reds and browns, _obviously a Gryffindor room_ thought Harry. There was a neat pile of clothes on the bed, which Harry immediately picked up and unfolded to reveal a loose white shirt with light blue shorts, no shoes. Harry grinned and began to get unchanged removing his many weapons one by one, laying them on the bed before taking off his armor and boots. He slipped on the shirt and shorts while keeping on his wand holster and re strapping 2 knifes to his chest. He turned back to the elf and said "I am ready for that tour now.

The elf took him everywhere, the library (which was twice the size the one at Hogwarts), the kitchens, the labs, the stores, the wine cellar, the dueling chamber, the 4 towers (one of which was for owls), a training room and a portrait hall where Harry got talking to his relatives and had to be dragged away by Kino so that dinner could be served. The meal was great, lots of fruit and veg as well as potatoes, freshly made bread and a soup. After dinner the tour began again, with the living rooms, the dining rooms and lots more. They ended up on the porch overlooking the back part of the estate. Harry told Kino to leave him for a while; he would call him when he was ready for bed. The elf popped away, leaving Harry to look out over his estate alone. He started to plan what he was going to do with the rest of his summer. Tomorrow, he knew he was going to have to return to Gringotts to pick up Sirius' letter as well as sign any other paper work. He would need to visit all his other properties to assess their condition as well as their location. He would also need to start to sort through all the information from the ritual as well as start training. He had the knowledge, now all he needed to do is to train his body to comply with it. He knew that he would have to return to Hogwarts eventually and face the traitors and the spies, but by that time he would be ready. He wouldn't put up with their crap anymore, he was going to fight Voldemort and he was going to win! Harry realized that he had been sat outside for a while now and called for the house elf to take him to his room.

**Thank you for all the reviews, they have been very helpful. Hope you don't think Africa was too weird for you all. I haven't read a story where Harry goes to Africa before so I thought it was a nice twist. Wait till Harry meeting his new pets though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**Keep reviewing this story; I still need help with it!**

**Chapter 6- Pets, Protectors and Properties **

Harry woke up early the next morning, so that he could continue his workout schedule. He decided that if he stretched and warmed up properly, he could probably do a full circuit of the castle now that his body was in peak condition via the rings. He did this and was having breakfast when Fawkes popped in a ball of fire and dropped a letter into the fruit bowl before settling in the chair next to him. Harry called a house elf and asked them to check for any charms or portkeys on the letter. The letter was indeed a portkey so Harry had it removed and read the letter. By the end of it he was fuming.

_Dear Harry_

_My dear boy, you must come home straight away. We are not angry at you; we simply want to know you are safe. Sirius has exaggerated everything like he always did, your friends never spied on you, they just looked out for you. We had permission to take money from your vault, via your parents to fund the order of the phoenix. Please Harry, come home._

_Best Wishes _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry seethed silently, how dare they? Didn't they realize? He didn't want to come home, because of what they had done, and insulting Sirius like that was the last straw in Harrys mind. He called a house elf and asked for some parchment and a quill. He then wrote a reply.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore_

_Don't insult me. Or my family. I control my vaults and if you try to take anything out of them again I will know, and I will do something about it. Leave me alone, I am perfectly safe and will be returning to Hogwarts on September 1__st__. Oh, and tell the Weasleys (excluding the twins) and Hermione that I will not be friends with them next year and if they attempt to be friendly with me without an apology, I will hurt them._

_Don't try to contract me before September 1__st_

_Lord Harry Potter_

Harry gave it to Fawkes who burst in flames before disappearing. Harry turned back to his breakfast and was then surprised to find a house elf standing there. The elf introduced itself as Mino, head of the care for pets and protectors section in the castle. Harry asked him want he wanted and the elf replied "Well, Master must be choosing his familiar soon and overseeing the protector groups that surround every Potter house." "What?" exclaimed Harry "What kind of protectors? Why do I need a familiar?" The elf smiled at his and replied " The protectors are all animals sir, here at Lion's Den we have lions that patrol the borders, along the ward lines and in your other houses there are wolves, snakes and a couple of dog packs. As for your familiar, it will allow you to perform wandless magic much easier and will mean you have something to protect you if you become unconscious or injured as they can bring you home." Harry nodded, animals were good. Through his Le Fey heritage he had gained a better understanding of animals in general and the Black family was good with dogs due to their link to Grims, plus animals couldn't spy on you. Harry stood up and pushed any crumbs off his shorts before asking the elf to take him to the place he could find his familiar. As they walked there, Harry thought about his familiar. He expected it to be a snake so that he could talk to it, however he wasn't sure he would want a snake as it may seem to 'bad' for students at Hogwarts. Harry was dragged out of these thoughts when they suddenly arrived at a large set of double doors. Mino told him to go in by himself and find the animal that called to him. The bond would be completed when he found the animal. Harry nervously thanked the elf and stepped into the room.

Whatever Harry was expecting, he wasn't expecting what he saw inside the room. There was a selection of animals in the room, ranging from snakes to lions, from fish to birds and they all seemed to be under a spell to keep them asleep. Harry shut his eyes and tried to find the animal that 'called' to him. Harry found himself walking forward to the back of the room to a dark corner. He sighed internally, fully expecting a snake until he saw a large cat like form curled up on a wooden block. It was the same size and color as a panther however it had a barbed tail with spikes on the end as well as wings pressed against its side. Harry reached and touched the creature and quickly withdrew the hand as the eyes of the creature slowly opened to large violet eyes gazing at him intently. Harry felt the creature enter his mind and bind itself to his magic. They both glowed briefly before fading back to normal, and that's when Harry hear the male voice in his head which he assumed belonged to the creature in front of him.

_Greeting human, my name is Daemon, and I am a panicovi, we are a hybrid race and a magical one as well. You are my new master and I will fight with you until my death. Now may I ask for your name as don't wish to have to call you 'master' all the time?_

Harry answered him: _My name is Harry and I am honored to have you as my familiar. I am curious though? What kind of magic you possess? _Then Harry felt a number of images assault his already full stunning spells as well as transporting him and Harry to wherever he wanted to go. Harry nodded Daemon and then made to leave the room with the animal in tow. After exiting then room (and receiving a squeak of excitement from the elf outside), they headed to the entrance hall and stepped outside into the sun. Harry had changed his clothes to something more appropriate to the wet weather that was meant to be hovering over Britain. He grabbed onto some of the fur on Daemons neck and held his ring with the other hand. He then teleported away to the Black castle. After a quick tour thanks to the house elves there and leaving them with orders to clear up the castle to make it fit for a king, he popped off to another property and another until he had seen them all and settled in the Le Fey manor house. He had some dinner and headed to the library to look for books to do with meditation and organizing one's mind. He found several and found a good technique that seems to suit him. He had to imagine his mind as a library and all his memories would be books. That way he could use a reference book to find any memory he wanted. Harry retired to his new bedroom to try this technique and after several hours realized that it was nearly midnight. He signed and withdrew from his mind, changed into his bedclothes and got into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, with Daemon lying at the bottom of the bed to protect his master from any enemies that may appear.

Back at the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix:

Dumbledore was frustrated to say the least. He had received Harrys reply and couldn't believe how stupid and ignorant the boy was being. He needed the boy and his money otherwise all his plans would fall apart.

Snape was sporting his usual sneer while thinking about how clever the boy really was if he could upset Dumbledore this much. He still thought that Potter was an idiot however he had come to realize that he could be clever as well and would be a stronger person when he returned to Hogwarts.

Ron was angry. He was angry at that stupid Potter boy for declining his friendship. Ron hadn't wanted to be his friend; he just wanted the boy's money and the fame that came with being his friend. Ron knew that Potter was probably off doing something dangerous and would need saving like he did at the end of last year.

Hermione was worried. She had agreed to spy on Harry because he had been her first friend and she worried about him all the time. She was also angry at Dumbledore as she hadn't known about the money; she didn't want it and had decided to give it all back to Harry the first day of school.

Ginny and Molly was distraught. They knew that Harry wouldn't marry into the family now and they wouldn't be able to get their hands on his money.

Remus was disgusted, both at Dumbledore and the Weasleys for stealing the money from his cub as well as blaming Harry for the death of his pack mate. Harry wasn't responsible and Remus had to make sure he knew that. He was also worried about his cub as he didn't know where he was or whether he was safe.

**Hello everybody thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing. I would like feedback, would you like Harry to meet the Order on the platform or in Diagon Alley? I will write the next chapter soon so review quickly! I love you all for following this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am so happy you like it! I decided that diagon alley would be good because then Harry could go into Gringotts to get his letter from Sirius. Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Chapter 7- Diagon Alley**

Harry woke up the next morning and after his usual run, shower and breakfast he sat down in his study to plan his day. He needed a schedule which allowed him some free time to go flying or go to Diagon Alley however he also needed time to train. It took him a while to try and fit in everything he wanted to do but eventually he came up with a timetable:

_6-6:10 Get up and get changed_

_6:10-6:30 Stretch for run_

_6:30-7:15 run as many laps of manor as possible_

_7:15-7:45 cool down, breakfast and shower_

_7:45-9 Charms and Transfiguration_

_9-11 Wandless magic with Daemon_

_11-12:30 offensive and defensive magic_

_12:30- 1 lunch/ shower if needed_

_1-2 start to learn basic runes, soul and blood magic_

_2-4 Physical exercise swords, dueling, archery etc._

_4-4:15 shower and change_

_4:15-6 potions and healing_

_6-6:45 dinner_

_6:45-8 free time_

_8-10 practice meditation _

_10-6 sleep _

_(Visits to Diagon alley should be made in the afternoon, after lunch)_

It was 8 in the morning before he had finished so he stood up and stretched before heading to the library to start on his reading. He knew that this would be hard work however he was prepared to work hard so that he could defeat Voldemort.

**3 weeks later**

Harry was in the training hall at the le Fey mansion, sword in hand, trying to defeat the 5 golems he had summoned to fight. It was tough but eventually Harry managed to beat them. He sat down next to Daemon who was lying on a bench watching him. Daemon had been very supportive over the last few weeks when Harry couldn't do something or woke up in the night screaming because if a nightmare about that night at the DOM. Harry smiled at the panicovi before wandless summoning his water bottle. He now had wandless magic pretty much covered however it had been hard and very exhausting. Even though Harry had absorbed a lot of information from the ritual and it had all been filed away in his mind, he had to teach his body and magic what to do and that was just as hard as learning it first. His studies were going well and Harry found himself delving deeper into offensive magics especially those which bordered on dark. This worried Harry a bit however he was reminded by Daemon that Morgana herself had been dark so there was no reason for him not to be either. It was in his blood. Harry had accepted this fact and continued with his training. He was pulled out of his reminiscing by a house elf how had popped up to remind him that it was half 2 and that he needed to shower if he was going to go into Diagon Alley that afternoon. Harry nodded and thanked the house elf before heading up to his room to shower. After showering he donned his light armor, he put on a short black cloak with a hood and his dragon hide boots. He strapped his daggers and wand holsters before grabbing onto Daemons neck and apparating out of the mansion and into a corner of Diagon Alley. He had learnt to apparate a few days ago and it was a lot better than portkeys or the floo network. He stepped out into the street, with Daemon at his side and walked into Madam Malkins **(Is this the name?) **to get some new robes. He had himself measured and asked for school in the best fabrics before having a brain wave and asking for plain robes as well in red, silver, green black and blue. He also bought some muggle clothes while he was in there as he disliked the ones back at the manor. Daemon had sat in a corner and watched this whole process before commenting _you humans need some many clothes! It's so unnecessary. _ Harry had chuckled at that and asked the assistant to charge all the purchases to the Potter account before leaving, promising to have a house elf pick up all the clothes later in the week.

He headed to Flourish and Blotts and was just about to go before he heard Daemon growl slightly. He turned round, around having his wand in his hand and was faced with the Weasley family. Harry frowned and said to Daemon _"if any of them try to get near me, hurt them. I don't want to kill them but make sure they stay away." _Daemon replied _"It would be my pleasure."_ Harry then turned his attention to the Weasleys and said "What do you want?" Molly Weasley stepped forward before replying "Harry dear it's so lovely to see you, we are really glad that you're safe. We were just wondering if you wanted to do you're shopping with us, then coming back to the Burrow?" Harry felt a mild compulsion charm wash over him however he was protected from it by the family rings. He glared at the Weasley family then said "No thank you, I don't like sitting down to dinner with people who betray me. I wish to do my shopping alone then I will return home for my own dinner. And didn't Dumbles read you the note I sent? Don't try to be friendly with me until you give me your apologies" Hermione stepped forward out of the mass of redheads and proceeded to shout at him in the middle of Diagon Alley "Harry James Potter! Everything we did was to ensure your safety! I'm sorry you don't feel that way however that's in the past now and we can move forward." Ron nodded and stepped towards Harry and opened his mouth to agree with Hermione when he was cut by a snarl coming from Daemon.

All the Weasleys took a stepped back after that. Harry glared at them again and stalked into the shop, motioning that Daemon should follow. Harry picked up all his books for the year (although he already knew most of it already) and headed to Gringotts to get Sirius' letter. Meanwhile the Weasleys had appararted back to Grimmauld Place and were talking to Dumbledore about Harry. "He's gone evil Albus" cried Molly "He carries knifes and has some kind of huge cat that threatened Ron. He must be brought back here so we can make him good again." Hermione interjected at this point and said "It was a panicovi professor the rarest type of cat in the world. It has wings and a barbed tail and poisonous claws. Harry must have taken it as his familiar because it seemed to follow him everywhere." Dumbledore nodded and in his best grandfather voice he said "I will send some order member s to Diagon Alley to see if they can pick him up. We will bring him back here and question him then we can determine whether he is evil or just a little misguided." Dumbledore then called on Remus and Tonks to go down to Diagon Alley and look for Harry. They were given orders to bring him back to headquarters if they found him. The two of them nodded and portkeyed into the Alley, heading for Gringotts, not noticing the compulsion charm on the both of them to obey these orders.

Harry entered Gringotts and asked to be taken down to the Black vault. He relished the cart journey before stepped out and placing his ring against the door. The vault clicked open and Harry stepped inside. He wasn't interested in the gold that lined the walls; he was focused on the letter that sat in plain sight in the middle of the room. Harry opened it with trembling fingers and slid to the floor as he began to read the letter, Daemon curled round him the whole time.

_Dear Harry_

_I know this letter is probably a little late however I will start by saying that I love you. You were everything to me; the thought of you growing up kept me going through my days on prison and when I was on the run. _

_You have to understand that not everyone around you can be trusted. Dumbledore and the Weasley family are spying on you and taking your parents money. You must insure that you take your fathers title and stop this from happening. Learn all you can pup, and defeat the bastard for me. I want you to enjoy life so make sure that you get a girl (preferably a hot one) and get laid!_

_I love you my godson, don't ever forget that _

_Sirius _

Harry was sobbing by the end of the short letter and curled in on himself to cry. He cried for about 20 minutes before standing up and cleaning himself up. He walked out of Gringotts and was just thinking about going home before he was hit by a well-aimed stunning spell between the eyes and the world went black.

**Ohhh cliffhanger! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can however in the meantime. Keep reviewing. Thank you to all of you who have already.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it.**

**Thank you for all your support and for waiting on this cliffhanger. I wasn't sure how to write so if it turns out terribly please review it and tell me to rewrite it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8- Order capture.**

Harry woke up, groaning as he did so. His head was killing him and he could feel that all his weapons had been removed. Even his wand was gone although his spare one was still hidden. His house rings were still on his fingers however he sensed that someone had tried to remove them. Harry felt something pulling at his magic and suddenly realized the absence of his trusted familiar. He opened his eyes to search for him and was greeted by the sight if several order members standing at the end of his bed arguing quietly. Harry almost growled in annoyance, the Order had obviously decided that he couldn't be left alone and that they had to interfere. _ Stupid Idiots_ thought Harry before sitting up and clearing his throat at the group in front of him.

They all turned round at the sound of his cough to find that Harry was sat up in the bed with his arms crossed, and a look of pure anger written across his face. "Would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?!" He suddenly shouted at them. They all winced at the volume of the shout before Tonks replied "We were under orders from Dumbledore Harry; he just wanted to make sure you were safe before you came to school this year." Harry laughed, a bitter sound that held no amusement, the said "That's rich. I was perfectly safe where I was, no nightmares, no dangerous events except this. I am a lord of many houses and I demand that you let me go or so help me I will start hurting people!" By the end of his speech Harry was standing up next to the order members who were cowering in the corner, hiding from the magical energy he was releasing. The door behind Harry clicked open to reveal Mrs. Weasley holding a tray of food. As soon as Harry heard the click he spun round and was already moving out of the door when it opened, pushing the mother of the Weasley family out of the way before running down the corridor. He recognized the house to be Headquarters and continued running down the hall, jumping down the stairs and bursting into the room where a meeting was taking place.

To say they were surprised would be an understatement. Many people yelled or screamed before pulling out their wands to focus on Harry. Harry walked into the room and saw that all his weapons plus his wand were lying on the table in front of them. This made Harry even angrier and he turned to Dumbledore before shouting at him "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU LOOK THROUGH MY THINGS? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! I KNOW THAT SOMEONE TRIED TO REMOVE MY RINGS AND THAT IS A MAJOR CRIME AMONG LORDS! THEN YOU SEPARATE ME FROM MY FAMILAR WHO I MISS GREATLY! YOU TRULY ARE A FOOL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Harry then wandlessly summoned his things and shrunk them at the same time so they would all fit into his pocket. He turned to leave but was pulled round by Remus who said to him "Please, take me with you. I want do more to do with this crazy club of do gooders. I can help you Harry and will never go against you. Please." Harry nodded and Remus followed him out before stopping and turning back to the meeting room and saying "Since I own this house, I forbid the order of the Phoenix from using as their headquarters" With that done Remus joined Harry on the front step and held his arm tightly. Harry touched his ring and they were off.

**Hey everybody! I know this was a short one but the next one will be longer, I promise. Next chapter Harry will return to Privet Drive and pick up his stuff. What do you think of Remus? Should Harry still return to Hogwarts? Please review me with your answers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**I promised that Harry would return to Privet Drive in this chapter and that what I hope will happen. Thanks for the reviews, they do help!**

**Chapter 9- Privet Drive and Returning Home**

Harry landed in front of the Le Fey castle and was immediately attacked by an overly protective panicovi. Harry laughed and pushed Daemon off him before standing up to look at Remus. Remus was stood staring at the Daemon, until Harry laughed and then Remus turned to him and smiled. It was good to see his cub happy again, even in the rather uncomfortable situation. Harry smiled back at him before saying "Welcome to the Le Fey castle Moony. My home for the last 3 weeks. I will show you round later but I think we have both got tasks to be getting on with. You have to get any clothes you want and bring them here, even though my tailor will be in tomorrow and I have to return to Privet Drive to get some things and deactivate the wards so that Dumbledore can't force me back there." Harry pulled out a miniature bow and the quiver and enlarged them both before removing an arrow and pulling out his wand (now enlarged as well) and casting the Portus spell on it. He gave it to Remus and answered his confused face with "A port key to get you back here as the wards won't let you apparate in yet. It's keyed to only you so you can't bring anybody with you." Remus nodded and popped off. Harry sighed and grabbed Daemon's fur so he could return to Privet Drive one last time.

He arrived just down the road from number 4 under a street lamp. I looked to be about 6 in the evening as he could see his uncle's car in the drive. He walked up to the house, Daemon following and knocked on the door. Dudley opened it and was shocked to see his cousin standing in the doorway. Except his cousin looked very different. He was much taller now with hair half way down his, back pulled into a loose pony tail; no glasses to hide his green eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul; muscles that showed the hard work that Harry had put in that holiday; a bow and quiver strapped to his back and some kind of huge cat at his side. Dudley heard his father call it him to ask him who it was but he just couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. Harry smiled at his cousins confusion asked whether he could come in. Dudley let his pass through without any problems. Harry walked into the sitting room and said "Hey uncle, just picking up my stuff from my room, then I will leave you in peace again." Neither his uncle nor his aunt said anything; they were instead focused on the physical changes that had taken place. Harry snorted and headed up the stairs to retrieve his trunk (which he shrunk), his new books ( also shrunk), his photo album and Hedwig's empty cage, the occupant of said cage was currently living in the castle and was in the good care of one of his elves. He walked out of the house and said out loud "This is no longer my home" He felt the blood wards fall and nodded to himself before apparating home with Daemon in tow.

Dumbledore was pissed off. First, that Potter brat had escaped their headquarters even though he had been guarded, damn Molly for her constant need to mother people. He had then removed his only contact with the werewolves and the headquarters, forcing him to move the entire meeting to Hogwarts. Lastly, the blood wards had just fallen around Privet Drive signaling that Harry could no longer be returned there and had edged out of his control a little bit more. However, Harry was returning to Hogwarts that year, so Dumbledore could make sure that he would evolve back into his weapon.

When Harry returned to the castle he found Remus outside waiting for him, a small suitcase in hand. He invited Remus in before instructing a house elf to take Remus' things to one of the guest rooms and to inform the kitchens to have dinner ready soon. He then did a whistle stop tour of the castle, showing Remus the dining room, the drawing room and library (which Remus loved). By the time they had done this, a house elf had popped up and informed them of dinner. They made their way back to the dining room to eat a fabulous meal, in Remus' opinion before moving to the informal sitting room and sprawling out on the couches there. They sat like this for a while in comfortable silence before Remus said "You have 4 weeks of holiday left cub. What do you want to do with them? I can train you in some things but I will need somewhere to go to change. I have my wolfs bane so I won't go crazy." Harry nodded and replied "I would love to train with you Remy. I have a lot of studying to do and you can help me a lot with that. As for your little furry problem, you change in the grounds and have a run. I am training to become an animagus, and have almost mastered it. Before you ask my form is a shadow wolf, a wolf with huge wings on his back and the ability to slip through the shadow world. I will run with you to ensure you don't get lost. I have everything I need for the next year at Hogwarts so that will be fine. No more trips to Diagon Alley where I get harassed by Weasleys." Remus chuckled at this and they fell back into their silence again. They remained lost in their own thoughts until Harry stood up and stretched and often to show Remus his room before heading to bed himself. Remus nodded and followed down long stone corridors before they reached a set of double doors. Harry pushed them open to reveal Remus' room. Remus stared at the room, it was huge! There was a king-size bed and a balcony with seating, an onsite bathroom and so much more. It was all done in a gold color with hints of red on the bed and the walls. Harry grinned at Remus' expression and bade him goodnight, reminding him to call a house elf if he needed anything. Remus nodded blankly and closed the door behind Harry. He got ready for bed, pulling out an old t-shirt to sleep in before climbing into the huge bed and closing his eyes. His last thought before going to sleep was _I am back with my cub, everything is right again._

**Hello again loyal readers. Thankyou for reviewing my previous chapters, however I still need more! Harry will get on the train next time ( I hope), and will see all his classmates again. What will they think of his new body? Review and find out…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Firstly I would like to address the issue that someone brought up about Harry's NEWTS. In this story NEWTS are spread out over the two years, before the exams at the end of 7****th**** year. Secondly, I have been having reviews about Hermione and whether or not she is forgiven. Could you please review to help me? Will Hermione rejoin Harry or stick by Ron? **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10- Going to Hogwarts**

Over the following weeks, Remus and Harry fell into a nice routine. They would both get up at 6 to do Harrys exercises and would take breakfast together. The library was then used for studying and reading, Remus loved the library more than anything as it had old texts in it about werewolves and he was currently going through them to see if he could find a cure. They would spend all morning in there until lunch. After lunch they moved to the training halls and would spend 3-5 hours practicing new spells, dueling or muggle defense. Remus was a great teacher and taught Harry how to duel properly after finding out that his pose and footwork were terrible. They would take dinner together and would then go their separate ways, Remus would go back to the library with a glass of firewhisky to enjoy the older works of fiction there and Harry would spend time with Daemon in his animagus form, being taught how to fly and hunt like a real predator. Harry would then return to his room and meditate for a couple of hours to store his memories away and to build up defenses in his mind. He had found a book that had explained how to do this and was getting quite good at it, or at least he thought he was. Even the full moon wasn't a problem as Harry just ran wild with Moony until dawn. However the peace was broken when august 31st rolled around and Remus asked him at dinner "Are you going to Hogwarts now?" Harry sighed and put down his fork before turning to Remus and saying "Yes, I need to go back to gain allies. Draco is one of them and I was wondering how many more I could gain. However Dumbledore will still be scheming with the Order of the Flaming Geese so I will just have to be careful. I am bringing Daemon with me, I checked the school rules to see whether he could come and since he is my familiar he is allowed into Hogwarts. I want to see Neville and co again along with the DA as it will be nice to have friends who aren't spying on me. You will be staying here, I guess. If you find anything on werewolves that looks interesting, send an elf with a message yeah?" Remus nodded and smiled at him and they both went back to their respective meals.

The next morning Harry did his normal workout with Remus before breakfast before packing his things away, including his weapons and got a house elf to take it down the stairs to the front hall. Remus was waiting for him there, to say goodbye. They embraced each other before promising to see each other at Christmas and then Harry walked down the stairs with Daemon and trunk in tow. He grabbed Daemon and arrived at platform 9 ¾. Harry was hidden in the shadows and made it on to the train unseen. He put his trunk in the appropriate carriage and settled down in a compartment, with Daemon lounging across the floor, watching to see if there were any incoming enemies. Soon the platform was filled with students and their parents. Harry spotted the Weasleys and Hermione as well as Draco and his small group of friends. He noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were no longer part of the group; only the neutral families were there. Harry nodded to himself, they could make good allies. Everybody started to board the train and after 5 minutes the door to his compartment was opened and Draco and co stood at the door. Harry shushed Daemon who had been growling at them the whole time they had been standing there and waved at them to come in.

Once they had all sat down, Draco turned to Harry and said "I think I need to introduce my friends from the Neutral families. This is Blaise, Daphne and Tracy and I'm sure your guys know who this is" The girls nodded silently while admiring the new and improved Harry Potter. He looked so different this year! Stronger, taller and infinitely better looking. Draco Had said that he had changed but they weren't expecting him to have changed that much. Blaise asked to Harry "Potter, why is there a panicovi on the floor? And how did you get to look so different?" Harry laughed and replied "Daemon is my familiar and there is nothing in the school rules against having him there. I look different because this summer I gained my inheritance along with a long title and way too much money." Draco turned to him and said in a puzzled tone "What's your full title then? I know you are Lord Potter Black but I have a feeling there is more. " Harry smiled at Draco's expression and said "You are correct; my name is a bit longer than that , its Lord Harry James Potter Black Rotherwood Gryffindor Le Fey, heir to Slytherin and Longbottom." The Slytherins stared at him for a minute before Daphne found her voice and said "But that would make you richer wizard in Britain, possibly even Europe! The Rotherwood line has been dead for 30 years and the Le Fey line even longer. How is it possible that you are related to both? If you are that would make your blood purer the Draco's!" Harry replied "My mother was adopted and she was the one who had the Rotherwood, Le Fey and Slytherin titles. She was unaware of this until I was born and choose not to take the titles; instead she passed them to me." The Slytherins stared at him in awe, until the compartment door slid open to reveal Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron sneered at Draco and turned to Harry before saying "Mate, what are you doing hanging around with the Slytherins, the ferret especially? Come with us, we already said we were sorry." Harry stood up, and so did Daemon. Harry stood in front of his former best friend and said, in a cold voice "Get out of here. You insult my friends which insults me. Leave before I set Daemon on you again." To emphasize the point Daemon stepped forward, growling menacingly. The girls stepped back but Ron didn't move. Harry sighed and said to Daemon _Go for it. _The panicovi sprang forward and swiped a large paw at the red headed boy, leaving claw marks in his arm. Ron's face went white and he staggered backward and out of the compartment. Harry sat back now again and said to the shell shocked Slytherins "Now that that's dealt this we can move on and have a proper conversation." They laughed and started up the conversation again. Harry barely noticed the time fly by.

**Hello again loyal readers. Thank you for reviewing my previous chapters, however more reviews would be lush. Great Hall and classes next time should be good. Don't forget to review me about Hermione.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love all of you that replied. There was a majority vote and I decided to that Hermione will at some point, become good/ join Harry. She will not be his girlfriend however; she has done too much spying for that. For those of you who were confused Hermione didn't know about the money but she had been bribed by Dumbledore with the promise of a really good job in the ministry after Hogwarts. With that over, I hope you enjoy this chapter (and yes I will try to make it longer).**

**Chapter 11- Return to Hogwarts**

The rest of the train journey was relatively quiet in comparison. Harry chatted happily to the Slytherins, gaining new allies. Draco was already on his side however Harry needed more support and the 3 of them were from powerful families or had links to them. Getting their support and keeping them away from Dumbledore's or Voldemorts grasp was essential. As the train neared Hogsmeade station Harry noticed Susan Bones walking past the compartment. Harry stood up quickly and bade his companion's goodbye before stepping out of the compartment and calling out to her. He smiled at her and asked

"Can you give this to your aunt? Tell her its important. I can't owl it myself without it being read you see."

She nodded and he flashed another smile at her before walking away to find his trunk with his school things in. Once he had changed and adjusted his weapons so they couldn't be seen he walked onto the platform, looking for a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. He found them in a carriage already and joined them. Neville had changed over the summer as well- his baby face had been lost and like Harry had gained height and muscle. Luna looked like she usually did however the radish earing had been replaced by pea pods. Harry grinned at them and turned to Neville to ask how his summer was. He replied with:

"Great thanks. Gran hired a trainer after the DoM event and said that my dueling would need improving. Who knows how she came to that conclusion, she wasn't even there! Dumbledore visited us a couple of times to ask if you were staying with us but stopped coming a couple of weeks ago. Luna visited a couple of times and I did a load of gardening as well. But what about you? You changed a lot mate. What happened to the scrawny little boy who taught us to duel last year? And what the hell is with the panicovi?"

Harry chuckled at all of Neville's questions and then grew serious before answering. "You see Neville, I found out that my closest friends and potential girlfriend have been spying on me for Dumbledore. I found this out when I went to Gringotts to get my inheritance. I gained a lot of titles my full name is now Lord Harry James Potter Black Rotherwood Gryffindor Le Fey, heir to Slytherin and Longbottom. I'm only heir to your line until you have kids though. Daemon is my familiar and is allowed at Hogwarts before you ask; he's already attacked Ron because he wouldn't leave me alone. Draco's on my side now as well, I hope you both side with me not Dumbledore."

Neville nodded, obviously deep in thought and Luna replied "Of course we are on your side Harry. Dumbledore never had my full trust. Daddy said his head is infected with Neuffers." Harry nodded, smiling internally; he had missed Luna and her rather unique way of thinking. By the time they had finished talking they were at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry got of the cart and walking up to the castle, nervous for what waited inside. He stepped inside the castle and was assaulted with a wave of magic, originating from the castle itself, welcoming the lord Gryffindor back. Harry stumbled and was caught by Neville who looked at him with concern. Harry shook his head, hoping Neville wouldn't ask any questions, he really didn't want to answer any at the moment. As the trio walked towards the Great Hall they were stopped by Snape who sneered and said "Potter. I didn't think you were coming back. Unfortunately you are, and you are already breaking the rules. That creature is against school rules and must be removed immediately."

Harry sneered back him and replied "Actually Professor, Daemon is allowed to be here, he is my familiar and is very protective of me. There is nothing in the school rules about not having a familiar. Therefore I suggest you let me and my friends go into the Great Hall unless you have something else to tell me."

Snape let them pass after he had handed Harry a small piece of parchment and given Harry an 'I will kill you slowly' kind of glare. Harry ignored him and looked at the piece of paper. It was a note from Dumbledore, asking him to coming to his office after the feast. Harry sighed, expecting the meeting to be more of a screaming match, and waved goodbye to Luna as she joined the other Ravenclaws. He sat at the Gryffindor table, next to Neville, Daemon on the floor at his feet. Almost instantly Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined them, Ginny squeezing up next to Harry and Ron and Hermione sat opposite him. Harry sneered in disgust and said to Daemon _Do you see this girl next to me? She is like a limpet, so clingy and hangs onto my every word. All's she after _is_ my money and title._ Daemon did a cat version of a snort and silently agreed with him. Harry turned to Ginny and said to her:

"Do you mind not sitting so close? You're practically on my lap and your perfume is making my nose itch. Try to keep your hands to yourself as well."

Ginny ignored and cuddled up closer before replying "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, it's just so cold in here and you are so nice and hot." At this comment Harry lost his patience and said to her in a low cold voice "If you can't move, you little gold-digger, I will make you, I'm sure Daemon would love to sharpen his claws again." As soon as he mentioned Daemon, Ginny detached herself from him and slid down the bench a little, wearing a look somewhere between scared and betrayed. Hermione cleared her throat and said in a whispered tone, as the sorting had started,

"Harry, you have to know I am sorry. I swear to you I don't know about the money. Dumbledore said that we were keeping you safe and hinted at a place in the ministry after Hogwarts. You have to know I never would have done this if I knew that you would see it as a betrayal. Please Harry, I know that you can't forgive me immediately but I only ask you think about it."

Harry gave a sharp nod and turned to Ron, who had had his arm healed and raised an eyebrow however Ron refused to look at him and Hermione. Harry sighed; apparently Ron wasn't going to apologize any time soon. Harry turned back to Neville and struck up a conversation with him, ignoring Dumbledore speech, except when he announced the new DADA teacher, a scary looking man named Professor Brooks, and eating when the food appeared. After the feast was over, Harry walked out of the great hall with his friends before leaving them to walk to Dumbledore office alone. The gargoyle opened for him before he even started saying passwords and Harry and Daemon walked up the stairs. Harry knocked on the door and was called in a moment later. Dumbledore sat in his normal place and offered Harry a seat and a lemon drop. Harry declined both before raising his eyebrow expectantly. Dumbledore sighed and said

"Harry, I know that a lot has changed this summer (Harry snorted at this) but you must remember who you were before the summer, before you were influenced by Mr. Malfoy and Gringotts, when you were willing to work as part of a team to defeat Tom. Please Harry, I just want you to try and forget this summer, make up with your best friends and start working with the light again."

Harry shook his head and laughed a bitter laugh that held no amusement. He replied "I will never forget this summer. This summer showed me what is going on behind my back, what the Gryffindor Golden Boy has actually been missing out on. Come on Dumbledore, you didn't really think you were going to get my trust back that quickly did you? I remember that you kidnapped me, using order members under a spell to stun me, I remember that YOU tried to removed my house rings- a major crime among lords, I remember that you left me at the Dursleys every summer after I begged not to go back. You are asking me to forget the summer that opened my eyes, the summer that made me who I am, that made me stronger, that brought me closer to killing Tom. No chance old man. I have already sent a letter to Madam Bones, telling her of my kidnap and will be speaking to her about you stealing money from my vault as well. You have lost me old man, I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WEAPON AGAIN!"

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore desk panting, Daemon at his side growling while his magic whipped around him, creating a miniature whirlwind which once again, destroyed the Headmasters office, only this time it happened much more violently and much more extensively. Dumbledore leaned forward and said, in a voice that was far from his usual grandfatherly tone,

"Young man, don't try to fight me, you will lose. I can make your life very uncomfortable."

Harry had calmed down enough at his point to reply with "You can't touch me anymore old man. And don't threaten me, it's pathetic. This war is nothing without their savior; I have already endured public ridicule so that won't work with me. I will kill him, I am already working on the how, I will finish my research soon and then I will have no reason to associate with you anymore. Now, if that is all we will be leaving, I have lessons tomorrow, so I need to get to bed."

With that Harry walked out of the office with a grin on his face, leaving behind a shell shocked Headmaster with a destroyed office. He returned to his dorm, crept past the part that was taking place and crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a hard day, and he knew that Dumbledore and his scheming minions wouldn't make it any easier.

**Hello again fellow fan fiction readers. I hope you are enjoying the story, please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Thank you for all the reviews. This story is turning out to be much more popular than I first thought and I have all of you to thank for that, all you fanfic readers that take your time to read my work. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 12- Professor Brooks**

Harry woke at his usual time to the next morning and got up to perform his usual workout routine. He was running around the Quidditch pitch for the 5th time when he noticed he was being watched. Daemon was running with him and had better eyesight than him so Daemon told Harry that it was actually his new DADA teacher. Harry frowned. Why would Professor Brooks be watching him? Harry finished his run and walked over to him. Brooks ran a critical over Harry and before Harry could say anything said "You run every day, like that?"

"Yeah" replied Harry "Have done all summer. Is there something I can do for you sir?"

The man nodded and said "You're Potter aren't you? The student who ran the defense club last year?" When Harry nodded in reply Brooks continued "I thought so. I'm surprised it's only you out here running, I thought that other students would want to be fit as well. But then I suppose they don't want to get involved on muggle activities. For the record, I think it's great that you do this; it increases stamina and speed which every young witch and wizard needs in this war. Now the reason I'm out here was to ask whether you could help me in classes. I know your abilities and the fact you are proficient in muggle fighting techniques, including fencing. I need someone like that to show my classes that defense isn't just about throwing a few spells about."

Harry gaped at the man. How did he know that? Unless…

"Sir, are you by any chance a friend of Remus Lupin?" The professor grinned at him and replied "We were friend a while ago. He got back in touch over the summer and when I said I was teaching DADA this year at Hogwarts he told me about you and special skill set. I was surprised and didn't really believe that you would be out early in the morning running but here you are. Tempus. God, look at the time, I'm sorry Harry I've got to go, and I have to set up my class for first lesson."

Harry waved goodbye to the man and carried on his workout, running round the pitch another 5 times before going inside to shower. All the while thinking about the new defense teacher. The man had scars everywhere; he looked like he was an old soldier. Harry hadn't been sure about trusting him at first but if Remus trusted him then he was probably ok. Harry headed now to breakfast but was caught on the way by Blaise who said in a frantic voice

"Potter, you have to help, Weasley and his gang are beating up Draco as we speak, and you have to help him!"

Harry nodded and ran after Blaise. He turned a corner to see Ron plus Seamus and a few 5th years kicking a blond haired figure in the ribs, laughing and jeering at him. Ron gave one final kick and shouted "That's what you get for taking away my best friend you fucking ferret"

Harry ran up and pulled Ron away. He punched Ron hard in the face before shouting at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! HOW DARE YOU BEAT UP ONE OF MY FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY ONE WHO HAS SWORN ALLIGENCE TO MY FAMILY! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE RON NOR DO I DESIRE TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND AGAIN. YOU ARE AN ARRAGANT, STUPID, JEALOUS BASTARD WHO JUST WANTED MY MONEY AND FAME. WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF IT!"

Harry helped Draco up with Blaise's help and helped him down to the infirmary. Ron was shocked. How dare he? Ron thought He can't control me, as he said he's not my friend anymore. Somebody is going to pay for this and I will make sure Harry knows about it. With those thoughts, Ron stomped off with his new gang in tow, to plan a way to get back at his old best friend. Meanwhile, Harry had left Draco and was eating lunch in the Great Hall with Neville when Professor McGonagall came up behind them and said to Harry

"Mr. Potter. We were unable to get your owl results to you this summer. You are able to take DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Would you like to take all of them or drop one or two?"

Harry replied "I'll take all of them please ma'am."

McGonagall nodded and waved her wand over a piece of parchment before handing it to him. She handed Neville a similar piece of parchment before walking away to talk to Hermione about her OWLs. Neville asked him about his day and Harry looked at his timetable. He had Double DADA, followed by Charms and then a free period before Herbology. Neville had the same, except he had been asked to help in one of the younger years Herbology lessons which took up his free. They finished their breakfast and headed to the DADA classroom. They found the rest of their class there as well. As soon as they entered the classroom, Harry knew something wasn't right. He cursed Daemon for going back up to bed today. Suddenly a spell, a stunner by the looks of it, was thrown across the classroom. Everybody ducked and a barrage of spells stared to fly all over the classroom. Harry knew that this was probably just the professor's way of testing them but he didn't like the fact that lots of people in their class were dropping down, unconscious. After ten minutes of this, only Harry and Blaise were left standing, Blaise was panting like mad whereas Harry was simply stood in the middle of the classroom waiting for the next round. He had been in much more challenging duels over the summer with Remus and he hadn't used wandless magic. Professor Brooks stepped out of his office and woke up all the students who had been hit. Everybody took their seats and Professor Brooks strode to the front of the class and gave them a hard stare and said

"That was a disgrace. Only two students left standing. Totally unacceptable. However I plan on correcting that. Your DADA course has been disrupted a lot and that means you haven't learnt essential skills like shielding and blocking. This is what we will be working on today. Please take out you things to take notes. We will be studying the spell Protego today; it is the simplest shield…."

Harry found the lesson was really enjoyable, the lecture and the practical work were evenly balanced and Brooks was really good at helping the students that were struggling with it. Harry had however mastered the spell already and so also spent his time helping the class. On several occasions, Harry saw Brooks wink at him as he helped another student and Harry grinned back. This man was definitely an ally.

The rest of the lessons pasted in a similar manner, Harry ended up helping people with their work as he mastered the spell already. In transfiguration, they were learning how to be an animagus; however Harry had already done this and was asked to demonstrate. His shadow wolf scared a lot of people in the class as it was bigger than a normal sized wolf and could disappear into shadows and pop up elsewhere. Harry was assigned an essay on the shadow wolf and was told that he would have to work through another text while she was teaching the class. Harry had known this would happen and just agreed without complaint. What he didn't notice throughout his lessons were the jealous glances from Ron and other members of his house that were sent his way. However later in the common room he was cornered by a few boys from the DADA class and was asked where he had learnt it all. Harry had just shrugged and moved away to do his homework. Once he had finished the Charms essay the he had been assigned that day, Harry opened a thick book on soul magic and was reading up a ritual that could trap souls in a crystal or gem when Hermione tapped his shoulder gently. He turned to look at her and she said

"I've just been talking to Ron. Apparently, I was going to be given the money for spying on you after I married him. I've never wanted to marry Ron, so I won't get the money. I refuse to Ron that arrogant pig. Harry, please talk to me again. I know you have friends among the Slytherins and I just want to be part of that."

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I will start talking to you again Hermione and I appreciate your apology from earlier. I haven't fully forgiven you yet but it's coming I promise. Does Dumbledore know that you're on my side? Because you could be a very good spy for me."

Hermione nodded her head violently and then pulled away from his hug and said "I can do that for you Harry, I know I can. Now, we should probably be going to bed, we have double potions tomorrow and Professor Snape is bound to be mean to you again this year." Harry chuckled and bid Hermione goodnight before going to curl up in his own bed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should include Harry fighting Snape and maybe a dream from Voldemort…. Keep reviewing please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Again I thank all of you for the reviews especially my Nazi Grammar friend! I am finding it hard to write at the moment so I won't be writing again until I have over five reviews for this chapter. I need the encouragement! I might even write a longer chapter next time**

**Chapter 13- Potions and invasion plans**

Harry woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread at the bottom of his stomach. Today was the day he would have to face Snape and his cruel remarks about his father. Harry tried to make his morning routine last as long as possible but eventually he knew he couldn't waste any more time. He dragged himself down to the dungeons to await the giant bat of a potions teacher. Harry waited with Draco and his small group, quietly discussing the DADA class the day before when Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere and ushered them all into the classroom. He paired them all up, Malfoy and Potter, Greengrass and Granger etc. After this, they all took their seats and Snape strode to the front of the classroom and sneered at them. He said

"You have all passed your potions Owl with an O. For some of you, this I expected, for others, I am very surprised you managed to conjure the brainpower to even answer a single question. However I will say this once and only once. Newts' level potions is hard. Much harder than OWLs. If you don't work hard enough, if you push my patience once, I will have no problems kicking you out of my classroom and you will not be coming back. Now today, we will be making a strong strengthing potion which requires you to work together with your partner. Begin. Oh, and Potter? If you so much as speak about anything that isn't potions then you will be the first to leave. Understand?"

Harry nodded, internally sighing. Snape could be very difficult sometimes. Snape continued with his little speech by announcing that they would be to make notes from their textbooks before attempting the potion. He then left the classroom to collect something from his office. Harry didn't remember this one from his training over the summer so dutifully make notes on the potions before standing up to collect the ingredients. Draco started to get all the equipment out but Ron managed to walk over to his desk and bump him just as the fire was starting up. Draco stumbled and reached out his hand to regain his balance. His hand hovered over the fire and burned the palm of his hand. Draco screamed and held his hand to his chest. Harry, who had seen the entire exchange, dropped the things he was carrying and run over to Draco. He grabbed Draco's hand and saw a large red patch on his hand which was blistering. He turned to Ron and was about to shout at him when Snape re-entered the classroom and saw the dropped ingredients as well as Draco nearly in tears. He turned to Harry and blew up in his face.

"Mr. Potter! I do believe I warned you not 20 minutes ago that I would not tolerate any stupid behavior this year. And yet I walk in here to find your partner with a severe burn on his hand and expensive ingredients all over the dungeon floor. You can leave now after you apologize to Mr. Malfoy and clean up my dungeon floor!"

Harry saw red. He hadn't hurt Draco! He turned away from Draco and shouted back at his professor:

"You think I hurt Draco?! You just assume that it was me? Why would hurt my friend and an ally of my house? No sir I do believe you should be looking at Weasley behind you who thought it was good idea to bump Draco in the direction of an open flame. Don't assume anything about me professor because there is a good chance you will assume wrong. As for your dungeon floor, I ask you which is more important, your godson or your floor? If it's the floor then I think you need to get your priorities sorted out.

Snape turned to Draco who nodded at him. Snape sighed and turned back to Harry before saying

"My apologies Mr. Potter. I will try not to assume in the future. Don't worry about the floor, could you please take Draco to the Hospital Wing before his hand gets any worse. Now Mr. Weasley, could you please explain why you bumped Draco?"

Harry left the classroom silently chuckling about the death glare that Ron was getting from Snape. After sitting with Draco while his hand was being healed Harry trudged off to his next class. The rest of the day was blissfully uneventful however Harry was caught by Susan Bones who pasted him a letter from her aunt. Harry took the letter up to his dorm and opened it up. He had originally written to Madam Bones about Dumbledore and his money 'borrowing'. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I was disgusted to read your letter. How Dumbledore could do something like for years and get away with it is beyond me. I have been in correspondence with Gringotts and they have given me the relevant data to be able to charge Dumbledore. It may only be a fine but even then that's some justice. You will need to be present as we will be your statement for the prosecution. Hope you having a good week back._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of Law Enforcement_

Harry nodded his head, happy at the verdict of that letter. However Harry was worried. He didn't want to go to the trial as things could get dangerous between him and Dumbledore. They were two very powerful wizards and confrontation was something Harry wanted to avoid. Harry worried about this before settling down to sleep, forgetting to shield his mind before he slept. That night, he dreamt, for the first time in two months.

He was in some kind of ballroom; however he sat in a throne above a sea of black robes and white masks. He grinned and saw in a strange hissing voice (Can't do hissing very well sorry)

"My loyal followersssss, I called you here to announce a grand plan that will win ussssss this war. We will attack Hogwartsssssss during the winter break. Thissssss means there will be lesssssss teachers and studentssss there to halt our assssssult. I will kill the old man and the Potter boy and we will take control of the school. The ministry is nearly ourssss; it will be oursssss by Halloween. The Darknesssss should rise over the light and reign supreme!"

He let out a high pitched cackle before Harry was pulled from his sleep abruptly. Neville and Seamus were standing over him with worried expressions, Daemon curled up by his side protectively. Harry sat upright and turned to Neville saying

"He's going to attack Hogwarts, during the winter break. Snape will tell Dumbledore but I need to tell Remus and my friends elsewhere. Harry stood up and slipped on his shoes before bolting out of the common room and running down to the dungeons. Luckily it was relevantly early so it was only midnight when Harry arrived at the Slytherin common room. He spoke briefly with the snake portrait before asking him to fetch Draco. Draco arrived minutes later looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What the hell was so important that you had to disrupt my beauty sleep Potter?"

Harry sighed at Draco's vanity before answering

"He's going to attack Hogwarts, during winter break. He wants to kill Dumbledore and me and completely destroy light forces. He is also hoping to take over the ministry by Halloween. Your godfather will inform Dumbledore but I need you to ask around in your house. See how many of them are on our side. Please Draco, this very important."

Draco had gone very pale during this conversation and nodded at Harry words. Harry thanked him and returned to his dorm. He crept back to bed, before pulling out a Dreamless sleep potion. He needed to sleep and he refused to dream again. He would remember to meditate he promised himself, every night so that this didn't happen again.

**Hello again. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I have been very busy recently. Keep reviewing though!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Redstickbonbon****: You have great ideas. Will definitely include your idea about the memories. With Ron and Ginny, remember that they don't get the part of the club until they apologize to Harry. They haven't done that yet so they don't get any money.**

**B.T. Rowling****: Good you are enjoying it but could you tell me why Harry is out of character? Then I can change him a bit to make him more like himself.**

**Antara93****: Not sure about either of those at the moment but I will continue to think about it**

**Guests: Sorry about the grammar. I know it's terrible however please bear with as it should get better.**

**Now that's done- on with the story!**

**Chapter 14- Preparing for a war and getting rid of a horcrux**

The next few months pasted quickly for Harry, too quickly in his opinion. It was now November and as Harry had suspected, Snape had told Dumbledore about Voldemort imminent attack meaning that Hogwarts was now a stronghold for light forces. Aurors were now surrounding the castle boundaries along with light creatures that were allies of Dumbledore's e.g. The centaurs in the forest were now light after Voldemort attacked their kin in other forests around Britain. The atmosphere at Hogwarts was tense, students didn't really know what was going on but they suspected. The Order was now permanent members of Hogwarts, some of them running extra defense clubs (after Harry told Dumbledore that he was too busy to run the club himself). Remus was also back, assisting Professor Brooks in defense class as well as running a fencing club. Many pure bloods that were now neutral (thanks to Draco) came along as well as Ravenclaws. There weren't that many Gryffindor's or Hufflepuffs as they were a big part of the defense clubs. The teachers were on edge and nervous, many of them more snappy and bad tempered because of this. Still, classes continued and students started to prepare for the Christmas break. All students (excluding those who were of legal age) had to go home this holiday, Dumbledore made sure of it. Harry found it odd and a little comforting that life could just keep going even when something massive was going to happen.

One day, in the middle of November Harry was sat in the library reading a book on dark soul magic. He was trying to find a spell that would force the Horcrux out of his body without killing him. However a lot of the rituals included a lot of blood or violence, sometimes even a human sacrifice! There was one way he could remove the Horcrux though, that didn't require any of these things. However it seemed impossible. To remove the Horcrux Harry needed to find the Fae. Fae were pure creatures, neither light nor dark, just pure magic, ancient magic. Harry had no idea how to approach them and he was running out of time. He knew they lived high up in the Scottish mountains which would mean that he would have to leave the school to find them. The Fae would only help those who were pure of heart and had good intent and Harry knew that the dark soul piece within him would taint that. There was only a very small chance that they would actually help him. Harry sighed and closed the book. He knew that he would have to make the journey soon and it didn't help that the teachers were piling on the work at the moment so he had no spare time to plan at all. He closed the book and returned it to its rightful place. On the way out of the library he ran into Draco would was looking very happy and kind of dreamy. His hair and clothes were messed up and he had half of his shirt untucked. Harry snickered at him and thought back to when he had first run into to Draco during one of his … activities

=================Flashback=================================Flashback===================

"God Draco"

"Sorry you had to see that Harry. Still, we have been doing this for a few months now; I was wondering how to tell you..."

"Tell me what? That you're shagging Luna?! I could accept Daphne or Tracy, even Blaise for fucks sakes. But how the hell did this start?"

"Fencing"

"Fencing?"

"She needed some help. I told her that I could tutor her. Privately. She said yes. We then started shagging after a few sessions to relieve the sexual tension."

"Fine. Just lock the door next time will you? I don't want to see you and Luna like that ever again."

"Of course"

==================================End of Flashback=====================================

Harry smiled as he walked into his common room. He dumped his stuff in his room and decided that there was no time like the present to start preparing for his journey to the Fae. While he was packing his clothes he thought about Voldemort. He now realized that Voldemort couldn't be trapped in a soul crystal, he was too powerful for that. Also the other horcruxs would interfere with the spell needed. Things were just difficult. Harry knew that once this version of Voldemort was dead it would be a race for the other horcruxs, the light trying to destroy them and the dark trying to return there lord. Once Harry had packed some warm clothes for the journey as well as his light amour, he started packing weapons. Knifes, swords and extra arrows for his bow went into the magically extended bag. All he needed now was food, and he could get that from the kitchens. He went down to the kitchens, which were very busy as it was almost dinner time and collected some food from a very helpful elf named Picket who gave him lots of high energy food with stasis charms on all of it do that it would last the whole of the journey. Happy with his packed bag Harry headed down to the Great Hall for dinner and walked to his customary sit, between Hermione and Neville. He was just about to dish himself some chicken when Hermione nudged him and he looked up. Snape was standing on the other side of the table, waiting for him. Harry raised an eyebrow; much like the aforementioned professor did and noticed that he looked nervous. Snape then said

"Can I have a word Mr. Potter? In private?"

Harry nodded and said goodbye to his friends. He had come to rust Snape a little more in last few months, ever since the incident with Ron Snape had treated him with a little more respect. Harry was dragged out his thoughts by Snape speaking a password to a portrait of a snake before stepping inside a large room; Harry guessed that they were his living quarters. Harry sighed and put down his bag before asking

"Sir, can I ask what you wanted? I have things I have to get done this evening and I would really like to have some free time."

Snape nodded and turned to Harry and said in a low voice

"I understand that but this is very important. I know you are planning on going to the Fae nation; you have not been putting books back where they were meant to go so I could see what you were researching. I won't stop you but I will warn you. The Fae are powerful creatures and can be quite vicious. Make sure you are clear and to the point when you come before them with a proposal and don't seem too confident or too scared. They can't stand either. If you want to see them you better go quickly as they don't take proposals in December. If you are ready I would go today as your absence won't be as noticed over the weekend. Be back for Monday and you should be fine. The guards change at 8 this evening, be ready for then."

Harry nodded slowly, processing this information. He couldn't get over the fact that Snape was helping him with this but he had more important things to consider. He would go back down to dinner and give his friends an excuse for the weekend. Managing his estate was good enough as he had used this before. His bag was packed; he would be ready for eight.

At eight Harry was standing outside of the castle, dressed and ready to leave. He had given his friends the excuse and they had accepted it very quickly. Harry was currently watching the aurors that were patrolling the boundaries. Patrolling was the wrong word however. Actually they were all bunched together trying to stay warm. Harry snorted, hadn't they heard of warming charms? Daemon was crouched next to him, as Harry knew he would be a good influence on the Fae as they were big fans of magical creatures. AS soon as Harry saw them leave he quickly moved over the boundary line and started to jog lightly north, towards the Fae Mountains. He ran for about 2 hours before finding a cave, sheltered from the weather, and settled down for the night. He knew that he would have to run for most of the day in order to reach the Fae Mountains. Once he got there, he would have to ask the Fae council for help, in the way Snape had told him and wait for their decision. Harry lay down on his bed roll and did some meditation before going to sleep, dagger in hand.

Harry woke up early the next morning and stretched. It was a cool crisp morning, no rain or wind yet. Harry ate his high energy breakfast then packed his stuff away again before walking north again. For the first hour after his breakfast, Harry walked across the forests and highland and after that he sped up to a jog. He had been improving his endurance for dueling and was pleased with the distance he could run without being totally exhausted. His magic and the food helped a lot as well as it supplied him with energy when he thought he didn't have any left. He stopped for lunch at 12 then rested for an hour, enjoying the weak sunlight before pushing on. At about 3 in the afternoon Harry could clearly the mountains. The Fae had decided not to hide their mountains; they just protected them with lots of old magic. Harry had stopped for a break when Daemon suddenly started growling.

_Master, there is a group of people following us. The ones that reek of Dark magic._

Harry cursed and stood up. If he was being followed by Death Eaters then he would have to move faster to reach the Fae Mountains before they got to him. Harry picked up his things and after setting a few magic traps he took off at a faster pace. He didn't want to fight them; he had to reach the Fae. He ran for a long time when suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell forward. He groaned as he pushed himself up and then gasped. There, in front of him was the Archway.

The Archway was a protection device the Fae invented a long time ago. Anyone who wanted to hurt him Fae or wanted to cause violence within their nation would not be able to pass through the Archway. There were no other ways into the Fae Mountains and no other ways out either. Harry stood up and approached the gate slowly. There were guards either side of the gate who pulled out their weapons as Harry got closer. At a closer range, the Fae were quite an intimidating sight. They all stood over 6 feet tall, his pale skin and hair that was tied in a low ponytail beneath a helmet. Their wings were normally a shade of green, showing their connection to nature and the forests around the Mountain. Their eyes however were perhaps their most prominent feature. They all had bright blue, purple or orange irises that were larger than humans, the pupil was white and the rest was black. Harry approached them and bowed slightly at them. The tallest Fae, Harry guessed he was the head of the guard section, said to him

"Welcome human. We don't get many visitors, especially not heirs of Morgana. She was well respected here and her heirs will always be welcome here. I am guessing you here with a request for the council. I shall take you there but be warned Le Fey, we don't accept violence here unless it is justified. Keep your weapons hidden for now and keep your familiar close. We don't want any trouble."

Harry nodded and followed the Fae into through the gate which glowed a soft yellow as he walked through it. Harry shrugged and carried on walking, missing the awed looks from the guards. However when they reached the city at the center of the mountains, it was Harrys turn to look awed. The city was beautiful; in fact the beautiful was an understatement. The houses were all made of white stone with green plants growing up the sides, blossoms over pink, yellow and purple covering the foliage. The roofs were all made from what looked like twisted glass in colors that matched the blossom. The temperature was also warmer here, allowing the plants to grow. The streets were paved in a grey stone that was engraved with patterns of plants and animals running in the direction of the huge domed building in the center of the city. The dome was the council chambers, where Harry would make his request. As they got closer Harry was amazed at the detail on the building. It was carved to look like a forest however he carving moved, trees swaying in an imaginary breeze and animals poking their heads out from behind trees. Harry was so focused on the city itself; he didn't its inhabitants who stared at him with the same kind of amazement. It had been so long since a Le Fey had entered the Fae Mountains, the Fae had wondered if the line had died out. The Le Fey line had a strong connection to the Fae and was often able to learn Fae magic. Harry was left to stand outside while a few guards went inside to inform the council of his arrival. 10 minutes later, they reappeared and one of them turned to Harry and said

"They will see you now"

**OHHHHH cliffhanger! Will they help Harry? Who knows? I do, obviously but you will have to wait until the chapter to find out. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; however I have a few points to make about it.**

**Luna is pure blooded so Draco doesn't think he will get into any trouble by sleeping with her.**

**In this story Morgana was allied to the Fae when she was alive and helped them in their wars, this is why the Fae respect him. **

**This chapter was longer then my last ones, do you prefer them longer?**

**Please keep reviewing, digital cookies for those that do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Would appreciate feedback on Draco/Luna. Should I continue as dating or just shagging? Harry probably won't be getting with anyone in this story. Sorry!**

Chapter 15- the Council and the first Trial

Harry entered the chamber where the Fee council was gathered. The room was a huge circle, with high ceilings and beautifully decorated walls which were painted to show what looked like the Fae history. Only half of the walls were covered, the other half were left to record future events. Harry walked to the center of the room and bowed low at the waist. He figured that it couldn't do any harm to get on their good side. The Fae who sat in the head of the council looked old, his wings almost white, the same as his hair and eyes and it was he how addressed Harry first.

"We welcome you, young one to the Fae city. We are willing to hear your request due to your heritage. Please proceed"

Harry decided to ask them about this heritage later, so he took a deep breath and made his proposal.

"Thank you, to all of you, for allowing me to make this request today. I am honored. My request is simple if you have the knowledge to complete it. I am a horcrux. It was made unintentionally by Tom Riddle when he tried to kill me 15 years ago. I don't want to be one anymore and I have researched for a long time to try to find a solution. The only one I could find was my death. I was wondering if you would have a solution to my problem. I will pay any price, whatever the cost, excluding death, to get this dark soul piece out of me."

The Fae around the chamber muttered to each other after he had finished. A female Fae who had many tattoos and runes carved into her skin stood up and said

"We can do this without resulting in your death. However we will need to call on a lot of magic, we would be quite drained afterwards. You, Le Fey, must pay a price for this service. I suggest the Trials, so you can prove your worth and show us that you are capable of surviving the ritual we will conduct."

The head of the council nodded slowly and then turned back to Harry.

"The Trials are made up of three tests, designed to prove that a warrior is well rounded and well trained. The tests are to test your logic, your physical strength and your magical strength. Should you pass all three we will perform this ritual to cleanse your soul."

Harry nodded and agreed to do the trials. He needed to get rid of the soul piece, if this was the way to do it then he would do it. Defeating Voldemort was his goal and he would do anything to get there. Harry was led into a smaller chamber to prepare. He unpacked his bag and dressed in his armor, strapping his knifes, bow and arrow and his swords to his body. He stretched for a while and then took to pacing nervously as the rest of the Fae were gathered to watch. Harry turned sharply as a double set of doors opened to reveal an arena, filled with hundreds of Fae. This made Harry quite nervous. He walked out into the arena and looked up at the Old Fae who was now sat in a viewing box watching Harry. He stood and said to the crowd

"Today, we witness a human attempting our Trials. He will be tested first in Logic. His task? To walk across the lake within the arena. However, he can't fly across or levitate himself across. He has one hour to do this task. Begin."

Suddenly, a lake appeared from nowhere in the middle of the arena. On the side opposite Harry was a piece of land with a flag on it, his destination. The water within the lake looked foreboding and cold but harry was puzzled as to why he couldn't just swim across it. He put his feet into the water and quickly found out. There was a large three headed snake creature which swam up and started to snap at him. However Harry could understand it, due to Parsel tongue. It are whispering to itself as it reentered the water

"_So hungry. Why won't stupid two legs hold still? Would eat him quickly and painlessly."_

Harry grinned. He could do this now. He wandlessly transfigured a large rock into a sheep before calling out over the lake to the creature.

"_Hey! Look what I have for you, a big sheep. It's just for you to eat. Come on out and get it!"_

The huge creature poked its head out of the lake to look at him. Harry thought it would answer him but instead it snapped at the sheep, the two end heads holding the sheep in place, the middle one, biting it into 3 parts. Each head devoured its part before returning its attention to Harry. By this point, the stadium had gone silent, there was no speaking or rustling. The serpent spoke again, the middle head seems to the chattiest of the three as it was the one that addressed him

"_A two legs that speaks our tongue. How….unusual. We have not encountered one since the first speaker found us. We respected him as he had saved us when we were young. If you speak this tongue you must be descended from him, I can smell him in your blood. We will help you this once, as a tribute to your ancestor. Climb onto our back and we will take you across the lake."_

Harry smiled at his luck and climbed onto the creatures back. He held onto the middle neck as the serpent glided across the lake stopping when they reached the opposite shore. Harry thanked the creature which nodded to him and disappeared back into the lake. Harry walked up to the guards who were waiting for him and they escorted him without a word to another chamber where he was instructed to stay until his next trial. Harry sat on the couch provided and sighed. He knew that just because the first trial was easy didn't mea that the other two would be.

**Hi readers! This chapter was the hardest one to write, literally took me ages. Had a complete block. But here it is so enjoy! And don't forget to review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter or any of the characters in it**

**Warning: second half of the chapter gets a bit gruesome and may be upsetting for some readers**

**Chapter 16- The next Trials**

Harry sat in the room for at least two hours before the guards came to collect him again. He re-entered the arena and to his surprise it was empty. The elder Fae announced that the aim of the trial was to make it to the other side of the arena without falling. Harry was confused- surely it couldn't be that easy? Harry began to jog across the arena but before he had taken more than five steps and huge creature worm like creature burst out of the bottom of the arena, close to Harry. It was truly massive, bigger than the Basilisk in his second year had been and definitely not what Harry had been expecting. Harry ran to his right to try to get around the creature, only to be stopped as the giant worm flung its body down in his path and opened it mouth to reveal rows and rows of needle sharp teeth before lunging forward to try to swallow Harry whole. By the time Harry had seen the teeth however was already moving again. He ran away from the teeth behind him and ran underneath the slightly lifted tail before shifting into his Shadow wolf to try to gain more speed. There were no shadows in the arena for him to travel through but he knew that his wolf was faster than his human form. It also had better hearing so he could hear that the Worm had once again dived into the arena. Harry shifted back into his human form and rolled to the side as he heard the Worm moving up underneath him. He stood up and kept running forward to the other side of the arena but the Worm was too quick and cut him off with his tail. Harry however was still moving and managed to jump onto the Worms back and jump off the other side however he sprained his ankle on the jump down making it painful to run. He kept moving however, slower than before so the Worm could turn around and try and get him again. It once again opened its mouth to try and consume Harry but Harry managed to pull his bow of his back and notch an arrow to fire into the sensitive unprotected flesh at the back of the creature's throat. The Worm reared back and shook its head, trying to dislodge the arrow. Harry ran again, trying to reach the other side and suddenly heard the Worm roar. He turned his head and his eyes widened in horror, the Worms head had split into two and the creature had reared up, ready to fall on Harry. Harry put on a burst of speed and felt the tremors as the Worm began to fall. However the creature was so large and heavy it sent cracks through the arena floor and it began to crumble away. Harry kept on running even as he heard the creature fall knowing that the arena fall was falling way at an alarming rate. Harry felt the floor falling under his feet and made a leap for the edge of the arena just as the floor fell away completely. Everyone in the arena held through breath to see if Harry would make the edge or not, hoping he would not fall to his death. They were not disappointed; Harry did indeed make it across the gap and rolled onto his side away from the edge. A huge roar was released from the crowd to congratulate the young man but as before Harry was just lead to another room to recover from the trial. Even with the doors closed however he could still heard the roar of the crowds outside and this made him smile faintly before he flopped onto the couch so that he could relax and heal his ankle.

Again, it was another two hours before he was allowed back into the arena and he needed every second after dealing with the giant Worm thing. Harry re-entered the arena and was plunged into total darkness, he could hear or see anything. The Elder Fae's voice sounded through the arena:

"This challenge will test your magical strengths as well as your mental resistance to pain and distraction. There is an object in the arena you must obtain with will act as a portkey back to the council chamber. You have an hour to find it. It is resistant to summoning charms and it will be harder to resist the repelling forces around the object the closer you get. You will not want to touch the object at all when you get to it. Good luck, your hour begins now."

A female voice then stated that fact in a calm voice before the silence was returned to Harry. Harry made use of his wandless magic and made his hand into a glowing ball of light which he released into the arena above him. He walked forward and the sounds hit him. The horrible sounds of mourning, the screams, sobs and cries of those filled with sorrow. Harry thought to himself that that must be the resistance, so where is the pain? Harry lit more balls of light however as he lit the third one he saw something flit past his write side. He turned swiftly to try and catch the person however they were too fast and Harry lost them in the darkness. Then he saw another flicker in the darkness however when he turned this time he saw how was standing there. It was him however it didn't look like him at all. It looked like a demon had inhabited his body. His eyes were completely black, no colour or whites and his skin seemed to glow in the light of Harrys lights. The figure (for he couldn't call him Harry, he was too different) approached and pulled out a white wand which resembled Voldemorts, and called out to him:

"I am so sorry for this. They say if I can kill you, the screaming will stop, the horrible screams… They haunt me and they just get worse every day, that's why you will die. I will kill you with magic and will show them I can be released."

Harry reeled backwards, away from the figure who continued to approach with a crazed look in his eyes. Harry shot a cutting curse at the figure and ran to his right, his lights following him. He turned around and to his relief found the creature wasn't following him. Harry moved towards the screams and after above five minutes walking in this direction he realised that an odd noise was coming from the floor. Harry directed one of his lights to the floor and was horrified to find the ground was coated in a layer of dried blood and human excrement. Harry found it odd that there was no smell but after a few steps he retracted that thought as the smell of decaying flesh hit him hard in the face and began assaulting his nostrils. He conjured up a scarf and wrapped it around his lower face to mask the smell slightly. He continued walking, the more he walked the louder the tormented screams got. Suddenly he came across a figure on the floor, a clean patch of floor extending about half a metre around them. Harry ran up to the prone and turned it over only to cover his mouth to stop the rising sob. Staring up at him was his dead Godfather.

Harry stood up and walked away from the body of his dead Godfather, trying desperately to convince that it wasn't his body, Sirius had fallen through the Veil, and there was no body. He continued to walk forward and decided to conjure more lights to ensure that he could avoid any false bodies in the future. Suddenly he saw what he was looking for, about 20 metres in front of him was a small stand with a glowing ball on it. Harry sighed and ran towards it only to reel back again when he spotted more bodies around the stand. His parents, his teachers, Neville, Luna, Draco even the Weasleys were there, their blood covering the floor. On top of the bodies was the demon version of Harry who was smiling at him serenely. This filled Harry with rage. He wiped away tears he didn't even realise he was crying and ran forward towards the figure who also ran at him. Harry summoned all his balls of light and threw them at the figure while dodging around the spells thrown in his direction. The duel went on for what seemed like hours, the demon Harry matching the real Harry in skill and power. Finally the demon made a mistake and slipped in some blood on the floor and that is when Harry made is moved and moved forward and was about to kill the creature when he realised that that would make him no better than the creature. So he stunned it and moved forward again. The women's voice called out that he had 15 minutes left as Harry reached the circle of bodies. He once again started crying, he didn't want to touch these bodies let alone step over them. After five minutes Harry managed to summon the courage to jump over the line of bodies and grab the globe, almost sobbing in relief as he felt the familiar pull at his navel as the port key activated and he was pulled away.

**Sorry that I left it soo long to update, I had so much revision for my exams to you enjot this and please keep reviewing…**


End file.
